User blog:Mentholzzz/Deemo Opinions 2.0
About Difficulty *Myosotis (H)-->>10 *Myosotis (N)->>9 *ANiMA (N)->>8 *Music (H)->>8 *Knight of Firmament (H)->>9 *The way we were (H)->>8 *The sanctuary (H)->>7 *Forbidden Codex (H)->>9 *Kouyou (N)->>8 *Reflection Mirror Night (H)->>7 *Wing of Piano (H)->>8 *Nine point Eight (H)->>6 *Walking by the sea(H)->>7 *Leviathan (H)->>8 *La Promesse (H)->>7 *Fluquor (H)->>7 *Imagining (H)->>10 *Paper Plane's Adventure(H)->>7 Opinions Collcetion1A= Dream ❤❤ ♡♡♡ Reflection ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Jumpy star ❤ ♡ Wing of piano ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Nine point eight ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡♡ Light pollution ❤ ♡ Undo ❤❤ ♡♡♡ Platinum ❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Utopiosphere ❤❤ ♡♡ Reverse ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡♡ I Hate to tell you ❤ ♡ Saika ❤❤ ♡♡ Yubikiri genan ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ |-|Collection1B= Evolution Era ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Invite ❤ ♡ Run go run ❤❤ ♡ Yawning lion ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Pulses ❤❤ ♡♡ Electron ❤ ♡ Untitled2 ❤ ♡ Walking by the sea ❤❤ ♡♡ Beyond the stratus ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Sairai ❤❤❤ ♡ Entrance ❤❤ ♡ Magnolia ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Angelic Sphere ❤ ♡ Levviathan ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ |-|Collection 2= Suspenful Third Day ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Living in the one ❤❤ ♡♡ Legacy ❤❤❤❤ ♡ Sunset ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Sakura iro no yume ❤ ??? La Promesse ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡ ANiMA ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡♡♡ The beautiful moonlight ❤❤ ♡♡♡ Fluquor ❤❤❤ ♡ Myosotis ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡♡ |-|Rayark 1= Metal Hypotonized ❤ ??? Rainy Memory ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Peach Lady ❤ ♡ Hey boy ❤ ??? Pilot ❤ ♡ Vivere la vita ❤❤ ♡♡ |-|Rayark 2= Friction ❤❤❤❤ ♡ I race the dawn ❤❤ ??? Moon without the stars ❤ ??? Sanctity ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Hua sui yue ❤❤ ??? |-|Mili= Fable ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Past the stargazing season ❤ ??? Ephemeral ❤ ♡ Rosetta ❤ ??? Witch Invitation ❤❤ ??? |-|V.K.= Atlantis love ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Melody of elves ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Paperplane's adventure ❤❤❤❤ ♡ Pure White ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Xue Wu ❤❤❤ ♡ |-|Bravve Frontier= Randal ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Will ❤❤ ♡ Land of Giants ❤ ♡ |-|Brain Crain= Dream of dream ❤❤ ??? Finding Home ❤❤ ??? Imagining ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Reminiscence ❤ ??? Time Forgotten ❤ ♡ |-|Eshen Chen= Sea side road ??? ??? Run away run ??? ??? Falling Ears ??? ??? Flower above your head ??? ??? almost morning ??? ??? |-|Rayark 3= Little corgi's dream ❤❤❤ ??? Morning Drops ❤ ♡ The letter ❤❤❤ ??? The truth that you leave ❤❤❤❤ ??? Veritas ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ |-|Cytus 1= DRG ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Libera Me ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Precipitation ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡♡ Sacred ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ The black case ❤❤ ♡♡ |-|Cytus 2= Future World ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Holy Knight ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Niflheimr ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Parousia ❤❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Recollections ❤ ♡ |-|Knight 1= The way we were ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ The sanctuary ❤❤ ♡♡♡ The red coronation ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ Forbidden codex ❤❤ ♡♡ Knight of firmament ❤❤❤ ♡ |-|Knight 2= Lord of crimson Rose ❤ ??? Predawn ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ The fallen bloom ❤❤❤ ♡ Where you are not ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Music ❤ ♡ |-|Aioi= CREAM STEW ❤❤ ??? I cannot say ❤❤ ??? Image ❤❤❤❤ ??? Kireigoto ❤❤❤❤ ??? New world ❤❤❤ ??? |-|M2U X NICODE= Loadstar ❤❤❤❤ ??? Lune ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Moon Halo ❤❤ ??? Stellar ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡ Wicked fate ❤❤❤ ♡♡♡♡ |-|N.M.S.T= Farewell ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Winter ❤❤❤ ♡♡ Fluffies party ❤❤ ♡ Snowflakes ❤❤❤❤ ♡♡ Kouyou ❤❤ ♡♡♡ Category:Blog posts